Its A Love Thing
by Lady Adorlee Malfoy
Summary: MAJOR EDITING. Read about the woos and woes of love in the Rocket Power gang. rated for violence, languge and mild sexual... stuff. i reposted it after major editing. its much better now. trust me. O.o
1. Hi, Im Lexy

A/N: Hey, this is my first Rocket Power fic. I hope you like it. I hope I don't get disgusted in it so much that I throw it in the trash!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power, though I don't know who does own it, I just know I don't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK kids, I'm going and I'm going to be gone for a week or two, so I'll lay down some rules." said Raymundo. Reggie and Otto groaned. Twister zoomed in on Raymundo's face as he listed the rules. "First, no parties." More groans, the loudest was from Otto, who was planning to invite every one in the 10th grade to a party he was planning on throwing. "Second, I'm calling every week day at 11 o'clock and on the weekends at 12, to make sure your home." It would only be typical for Raymundo to say that since he stopped trusting Otto when he was in the ninth grade and Ray walked into Otto's' room to find him having sex with Brittany from 5th period. Even though he was grounded from a month, Otto never stopped bragging about it. Twister never told anybody but Sam when he lost his virginity, seeing that the girl was crying when they were finished, Twister was a little more than embarrassed.

"So we still have a curfew, even though your not here?" asked Reggie. Reggie hates it when Ra treats them like kids. Since she was 16 turning, she thought she was old enough to do what she likes. Twister turned off the camera. While Raymundo went on with the rules, he drifted into a deep thought.

_There's no way Otto's going to stop his party now. After all he did to get it started. I can make a really cool video out of that party too. I put a couple cameras around, get a bunch of different angles…_

A sudden beep or a horn shook Twister out of his thoughts. He say Otto, Sam and Reggie at the window in awe.

"Twister come tape this!" Otto said to him. "New neighbors, and there's a girl standing on her hands in the lawn." Twister signed. He had become more like a sidekick than a best bro over the last few years to Otto. Otto got what he wanted all the time. The girls, the good boards, and the popularity.

Twister went over to the second window. What Otto said was true. A moving truck was parked across the street and right next to it was a girl that looked at his age. She was standing on her hands, at least until a boy came over and pushed her over. But instead of falling clumsily, she flipped over gracefully on her feet.

Twister thought she was beautiful. Her long black hair reached her upper back and her tanned skin glistened in the hot California sun. Twister couldn't help but stare. He turned on his camera. Through the tiny screen he could see the girl fixing her shirt, since it went up while she was upside down. Not by much, it just showed her belly button, but it was enough for Twister.

"We should go and talk to them." Reggie suggested. Sam and Otto immediately agreed. Knowing he was going to be persuaded to go, Twister nodded.

"Alright then, let's go!" Otto opened the door and pulled Twister along with him. Nearly tripping over his feet in the process, Twister made his way down the front door steps and turned on his camera to tape the meeting of Otto's new neighbors.

"Hey!" Reggie said to the girl in the front yard. She looked up and smiled. Twister fixed the camera on her face then zoomed in. He noticed she had a beauty mark under her left eye. It looked like a tear.

"Hi." She replied, her smile widened her smile.

"So, where did you move from?" asked Otto.

"Miami. So moving to California was kind of a big deal." she said with a small smile.

"If the surf good down there?" asked Reggie. The girl did a small flip and stood on her hands. Again, Twister could see her belly button.

"I wouldn't know, I don't surf.

"Wha- what do you mean you don't surf?" said Reggie. "Surfing is the best thing out there." she said gesturing out to the world.

"It's not that I don't like it." the girl replied. She fell to the ground, and stood up straight. "I just never tried it." she shrugged.

"Well, what do you do?" asked Sam.

"I um… I do gymnastics. And I play baseball. I like drawing too." she said. "Oh, and my name is Lexy." she finished with a small laugh. To Twister, her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. It was like the laugh of an angel.

"Oh right, I'm Otto, she's my sister Reggie or Reg. That kid over there is Sam or Squid. And he's Twister." Otto pointed us out to Lexy and she nodded like she took the names in.

"Hey, um well I have to go. But I hope I'll see you around next time." she looked more interested in Otto than the rest of the group. Otto was good-looking but Twister had grown up during the years too. He braided his hair into tight corn rows, he was about 5'9 and he had enough muscles. Then, Lexy looked straight at him, and she smiled.

That one moment made Twisters' day.

----------

"Oohhh Maurice!! Mom is calling you!!" Said Twisters' older brother Lars, and, disgustingly enough, Reggie's boyfriend. But Twister was 15, he didn't take it like before when he was 10 and 11. Now he could at least try to beat Lars up.

"Don't call me Maurice! My name is Twister!" he yelled at Lars.

"Bite me." replied Lars. Twister smacked him in the back of the head. Lars went face first into his food.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!!" Lars wiped his face and jumped from his seat to chase Twister.

"Boys!" Mrs. Rodriguez yelled after them. The only thing Twister could thing about is how good it felt to get back at Lars, even the searing pain of his brother kneeing him in the back couldn't crush his sprites.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey, I hoped you liked my story. And yes I made Twister the main character because I have the biggest crush on him!!


	2. The Second One

A/N: Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

--------------------------------------

Twister couldn't stop thinking about Lexy. Her face was permanently imprinted in his head. He was day dreaming all the time and couldn't concentrate on skating or surfing or and thing. He had edited and edited the tape of there first encounter over and over again. Over the course of the last 5 days, he had seen her twice. He wished he could say more to her, but every time he tried to talk to her, he said some thing stupid.

"Yo, Twist, watch where your going!" Otto said to him one morning as they were getting ready to head for the beach. For the fifth time, Twister walked into the door. "You're almost worse than Squid!"

"Sorry, I was just… thinking." mumbled Twister. Every one dropped what they were doing.

"You were _thinking?"_ asked Sam, walking over to him slowly. Twister signed.

"Yes I was _thinking. _About _things." _Twister replied, walking outside with his skate board under his arm. When he got outside he fiddled with his camera a bit, but then he noticed a certain girl coming out of her house.

"Hey Twister!" she brought one hand to her eyes to shield them from the sun, and with the other hand, she waved him over.

"Hi. How are you?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid!! _Twister mentally smacked himself, _the only thing you can come up with is 'How are you'? _

"Great, you?" _Hum, maybe she doesn't think you're a total idiot. _

"I'm cool, but um hey, are you going any thing today? Like any thing important?" stammered Twister. _Please, please, please, I __**need **__this…_

"No, what did you have in mind?" asked Lexy. Twister told her how he and his friends were going to the beach and how it would be great if she came.

"We can even teach you how to surf." finished Twister. Lexy grinned and nodded. She held up a finger, _I'll be right back, _she had said.

Once Lexy was out of sight, Twister whooped and jumped with joy. He talked to a girl and didn't make a jerk of himself.

"Twist! Come on we're leaving!" shouted Otto. Twister ran over to them and told them about Lexy. Not really told, more like asked. Otto looked at Reggie, who nodded.

"Sure, why not. But if you said that you'd teach her to surf, that means **you **teach her to surf. You're going to spend all your time teaching her to surf, ok?" said Reggie.

"Yeah, sure, but one more problem, we don't have a extra bike." The three looked at each other then Otto pointed to Twister's bike.

"You have pegs, don't you?" asked Otto. Twister laughed. A couple minutes later, Lexy was ready to go. She came out the door sporting basketball shorts and a bikini top. Twister can only guess that she had she other half of her bathing suit under the shorts.

Twister walked over to her and told her that she'd be getting her board at Raymundo's shop (which was being watched by Tito while Ray was gone) and that she would be riding with him to the beach.

"Why?" was the first thing she asked. Twister laughed and led her to his bike. The Rocket gang greeted her then they were off.

First, they had to hit Raymundo's surf shop, which was the opposite way from the beach. This was going to cause some problems. But, out of no where Reggie stopped, Sam and Otto were behind her so they had to stop too.

"What's the matter, Reg? asked Otto.

"I forgot to ask Lars to come. I'll be right back." She jumped off her bike and ran over to the direction of the Rodriguez house hold.

"Who's Lars?" asked the muffled voice of Lexy, who's face was digging into Twister's back.

"My brother, Regs' boyfriend, an all around loser." Twister shrugged. Ten minutes later Reggie came out of the house with Lars following her like a love sick puppy. He tried to be cool about it, but he was in love with Reggie and would bow to her feet if she asked him too.

"Took you two long enough." yelled Otto. Both of them ignored the comment, instead Reg stood in front of Twister and said:

"Twist, we don't have time to take Lexy to Raymundo's shop and make it to the beach before the shoobies get there. So you go to the shop, and we'll save you're a space in he waves. K? asked Reg. Twister signed.

"Fine, you're right, later." Twister turned his bike around and rode away. _There's going to be no waves when I get there. And the shoobies will be all over they the place. Why couldn't they just come with me? It would have only took a couple minutes…_

"Are we there yet, Twister?" cried Lexy. She was practically biting his back. Twister looked around. The shack was within eye distance, he told her they were almost there, to hold on tight.

In a couple minutes, they were at Raymundo's shack. Twister got off the bike, but as soon as he planted his two feet on the ground, the bike fell over, with Lexy still on it. She screamed as she fell to the ground and the bike fell a top her.

"Ohh, Lexy, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention…" He helped her up, but when Lexy seemed unhurt, he smiled at her. He motioned for her to fallow him into the shop. "I need to get some thing here too." He told her. "I forgot my water-proof camera, so I have to get a water-proof camera bag. To put over the camera, you know, like a barrier or something. We'll get Tito to lend you a board then we can get to the beach."

"Ok, can I pick my own board?" she asked looking around. Twister nodded and went looking for Tito.

"Twister, what brings you to this neck of the wood, eh?" said Tito. Twister pulled up a chair and spook to him quietly.

"I need some advice, man. I really like this girl, Lexy. But, I don't know how to tell her. She just moved her A couple days ago. I don't want to take things to fast, you know…" Twister trailed off. Tito nodded, and scratched his chin.

"You know, Twister, there's an old Hawaiian saying-" He started.

"No, I don't need an 'old Hawaiian saying' I need real advice." He stood up. "But, if you don't have any I can get some, some where else." Just as he was about to go, Tito stopped him.

"Ok, ok. Twister sit down." After Twister sat down Tito spoke. "If you love this girl so much, then go after her. This is not a time fro patience. If you wait to long, she will move on or some one else will pick her up. Go get her, Twister." Twister nodded.

_Maybe I should ask her out. School is almost starting and soon we won't be the only ones that know about her and some one else will ask her. But what if she don't like me… it'd be a total bummer. But if she does like me… as if! If she likes me then Ima …a … then I'm something really unbelievable!_

"Twister! I found one I like!" She ran over to him with a pretty good beginners' board.

"Nice, let's go then." He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Then Lexy smiled back.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: .


	3. The Third One

A/N: Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I'm typing this on.

-----------------------------------------------------

When Twister and Lexy finally got to the beach, Twister noticed something weird. It seemed like one half of the beach was completely empty, while the other half was crowded with shoobies.

"What the…" some one call his name. he looked around and saw Reggie waving him over to the empty half. Lexy got off the bike first this time, so when he got off, she was already half way to the empty spot.

Reggie was talking to Lexy when Twister got over there. "Yo, Reg. Why is over here so empty and shit?"

"Lars and Otto told every one to get the hell out. Didn't I tell you we were going to save you some waves?" Twister laughed and put an arm around Reggie. When Lars looked over to them, Twister just stuck his tongue out at him and laughed again.

"Ima get you Twister!" Twister looked over to Otto chatting it up with Lexy. She laughed. Twisters' eyes were laced with jealousy. He quickly shook it off. _It's not like she my __**girlfriend. **_But still, Twister couldn't help to think back to what Tito had said _"…This is not a time for patience… she will move on or some one else will pick her up …"_ _Maybe I should ask her out soon._

"Twister! Hurry up! I want to learn how to surf **today!**" Lexy laughed and jumped into the waves like it was the first time she's been to the beach. Twister got his board and ran over to her.

"Ok, I guess we could start out side out the water, just to make sure you don't drown or some thing. You know?" he said to her.

"Way to be optimistic!" she laughed again and sat down on the same, pulling Twister with her. "So, tell me what I need to know, oh great master."

"Ummm first of all you have to learn um, balance. You have to find a spot on your board where you have good balance, and to make sure you don't for get it, mark it with a magic maker." Lexy nodded and place her board on the ground next to them.

"How do I know where I have good balance?" she asked. To tell you the truth, Twister hadn't thought of that.

"Um, just stand on it a look where is feels right." Twister heard laughter from some where far off. Otto waked over to them.

"That was bogus advice, Twist." he laughed again. Then he told Lexy that she had to get into the water to know where her balance spot was. Lexy looked scared so Twister put his two cents in.

"But, we'll be in there with you, to make sure you don't… die or some thing." she just looked more scared after that. _Stupid, stupid stupid! "_I mean, to make sure nothing bad happens or some thing, you know?" he shuddered. Otto laughed again.

"So, get into the water, Twister will follow you in there. And I'll wait out here and I'll run in and save you if Twister does some thing wrong." Lexy giggled nervously. At that moment Twister could have strangled Otto without a second thought. Restraining himself from murder, Twister carried his board into the water.

"Alrighty, don't go too far off, just sit on it… yep, just like that. Put, put your leg over…yes just like that…" Twister helped her get up. Then, she fell.

"You were suppose to be helping me!" she yelled at him when she came back to the surface. Twister apologized over and over again. But, Lexy ignored them all and just got right back on the board. "Now teach me right."

After about 20 minutes of trying and failing, Lexy was able to stand on the board, in calm water.

"Looks like a wave is coming, so, you go to shore, and watch us ride the wave, k? he told her. She nodded and headed back to shore. Otto, Reggie and Lars were already in the water, sitting on boards.

"Lexy is such a kook." stated Lars. Twister tried to punch him, but instead he almost fell off his board so he stopped.

"She ain't a kook, she ain't a dork. She just don't know how to surf, yet." Twister tried to stick up for Lexy, but it was true, she was sorta like a kook. Twister leaned forward and put his elbows on the board.

_I'll teach her how to surf, and soon she might be as good as us! Yeah, we could even surf together. Once I ask her out of course. _Otto let out a woop, and Twister came back into reality. A huge curl was coming at them. Twister grinned. This is what he lived for.

He paddled forward a bit, then stopped. He pushed him self into a standing position then he crouched down a bit, hunching his back, and he rode the wave. He stood up straighter. Crouching gave people balance advantage. But, Twister was a good enough surf to be able to stand up to his full height. He braced himself for the critical section. The hardest part of the wave to ride. It was still a bit far off, but he wanted to be ready for anything. With ease he did a aerial. 5 feet ahead of him was Otto. Too close for comfort. Otto looked back at him. He looked pale.

"Speed up!" Twister yelled at him. Otto shook his head.

"Slow down!" Twister groaned. If he slowed down, the critical section would tare him into pieces. Otto realized that and sped up a bit, if possible. 10 feet. Just far away enough to not be close. Twister let out a breath. He had only been on this wave for about 45 seconds and he was already out of breath.

The gang rode about 5 more waves before hitting the shore again. But of course, Sam beefed on 4 out 5 of them. He regained consciousness during the lull, but it was impossible for him to stay on his board for more than a minute.

"Wow, you guys are really good. Even… you, Sam…" She trailed off. Sam waved a lazy hand.

"Surfing isn't my 'thing'." he said with air quotes. Reggie laughed.

"Nothing is your 'thing'." she laughed again. Twister explained his theory of surfing to Lexy. She nodded and nodded. Sometimes Reggie or Otto would add a comment or two.

"So are you ready to try a wave?" asked Lars, smirking.

"Yo!" all the way across the beach, Twister could make out the figures of Jamal, Christen, Trish and Sherry. Twister groaned. He once had a 'fling' with Trish. And then a couple months later, he found out Otto had slept with her too. They didn't talk to each other for a two weeks.

"Who are they?" whispered Lexy. Twister murmured back, friends. When they reached the gang, every one asked questions about Lexy. They talked about her as if she wasn't even there. "Who is she?" "Where did she move from?" "Is she going to be here for a while?"

"Hi!" Lexy said loudly. "I'm Lexy!" Every one got quiet. The Christen piped up:

"Yo, where you from?" California, she answered calmly. After all the introductions, the girls walked off to some where else. Leaving Twister, Otto, Sam, Lars, Jamal and Christen to entertain them selves.

Silence.

"Lexy's hot." Jamal said randomly. Otto laughed.

"Yeah. Her name should be 'Lexy Sexy.'" the boys laughed again. It was funny, Twister couldn't help it but to laugh. She was pretty. Than Lars made a rude joke about her boobs. Twisters' next laugh was a forced one.

"Yo, but on a serious note, have you slept wit Reggie yet?" asked Christen. Otto got up and put his fingers in his ears.

"I do not want to hear this!" he said. Twister sat him back down and twisted his arms behind his back so he can't plug his ears.

"Chill, chill man I haven't slept wit her." Otto stopped trying to twist out of Twisters' hold.

"Are you serious?"

"No." The boys laughed again. Otto grumbled on about having nightmares.

"How many girls have you slept with Twister?" asked Sam. An innocent question for any boy. But Twister wasn't any boy, he hated talking about how many girls he had sex with, and which one was good or what not.

"Awww man, I don't know…" Twister shrugged.

"Ok, more or less than 12?" asked Jamal, leaning in.

"More, like 15 or 16..." Twister trailed off. Sam gasped. Otto whistled. Lars was left with his mouth open.

"You've slept with more girls than me?!?" he asked. Twister just grinned. May be it wasn't so bad to talk about girls…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had so much fun! Did you see that wave I rode! It was huge!" exclaimed Lexy. Twister laughed.

"Lexy, that wave was so small, it can't even be called a wave, it's more like a wavette." Lexy pouted. _God, she looks so cute like that…_

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomarrow then." she walked over to her house.

The gang and friends had gotten home about and hour ago, but they stayed out side chilling for a while. Jamal went home, but Otto was planning to let Twister, Christen and Sam spend the night over at the Rocket House Hold.

"Wait, Lexy, since the boys are having their own little slumber party, Trish, Sherry and you should spend the night too. I mean, I don't want to be alone!" she laughed and smiled. No one said no to Reggie Rocket.

"Sure, why not?" Lexy smiled the mot innocent smile Twister Rodriguez had ever seen in his life. Then a thought hit him. _Trish and Lexy under the same roof… for a whole night? Oh no…_

------------------------

A/N: ..


	4. The Fourth One

A/N: Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power.

---------------------------

Twister looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. Reggie took out Otto and his braids. Of course, Otto's hair is thicker and curlier, so his looked wild. But Twisters' hair stayed flat. There was a bit of curl, but not a lot, like Otto's.

He took a deep breath and left the bathroom. As he pasted the living room, someone whistled. He looked around and saw Sherry winking at him. Twister tightened his grip on his towel.

"Who knew Twister had that kind of bod, Trish." Trish turned red and Otto looked away. Twister hurried up to Otto's room. He put on basketball shorts and a white beater. He picked up his shark tooth necklace off the dresser. He took another deep breath and thought a back to the old days. It was so simple back then. Just sports and hangin' out with his best friends. Middle school will ruin you. But high school is murder. Ever thing is about girls, drama and sex. And Twister felt he had enough of the three for a life time. Well, maybe not the first and third one.

"Come on Twister!" called Otto, "Or we'll start wit out you!" Twister yelled back, I'm coming. He left the room and pulled up his pants a bit because they were sliding off his waist.

"Yo, Otto, why are your pants so big! There big on me and I'm bigger than you!" exclaimed Twister.

"I don't know bout that, Twist! I'm growing fast!" Otto stood up and stood shoulder to shoulder with Twister. It was true. Twister was always a good 5 inches taller than Otto, but now, he looked about 2 inches away from Twisters' full height.

"Yeah, but still, I'm taller than you." Otto groaned at sat back down to his game. Twister took Sam's controller and sat down to play _Tony Hawk under ground. _He didn't like skating games much, but Otto doesn't have any baseball games. Twister went for whatever. He could beat Otto at anything anyways. Though, Otto smoked him at skateboarding in real life, but Twister had the power of the controller.

"Awww man, this is why I hate playing with Twister!" said Otto, throwing his controller on the floor. Twister laughed. He always won.

"Sorry, Otto, you can't beat the best!" Twister stood up and looked around. "Who wants to face _the _Twister next!" He couldn't help but to gloat it wasn't every day he beat Otto at something.

"Sit down Twist, stop being an Otto." said Christen wirily. Every one laughed, except for Otto of course. He folded his arms and sulked on the couch.

For the nest 1 hour or so, Twister and them played video games. The girls didn't play at all, but they got pretty into it. Yelling out plays, insults and comments.

"Come on, Twist, you could have easily made that half pipe!" screeched Reggie.

"Well I can't do shit with your CONSTANT JABBERING IN MY EAR!!!" he yelled back at her.

"Fine, the next time you need help, I ain't gunna say _shit."_ she walked away to the kitchen. Twister was left grumbling after her about losing the round and what not.

"Yo, Reggie! Get over here! I got a great idea." Otto called out to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Reggie came out with a bowl of popcorn.

"What. Do. You. Want?" she asked.

"Jeez, you don't have to do so friggin' mean!" he pretended to look hurt. "But anyways, lets' play truth or dare."

"I'm in." Twister said immediately. The rest agreed also. The game had begun.

"Ok, Twister, you first. Truth or dare?" asked Sherry. Twister pretended to digest the question, then he said:

"Truth." every one groaned. He grinned.

"Is it true you slept with that whore, Mavie?" Sherry leaned in. Twister groaned.

"Naww. No way. She sucked me off, big diff, yo." Otto laughed and gave Twister high five, but Twister kept a emotionless face. A calm exterior. Some thing Otto never seemed able to master, his face told all his emotions. "I guess it's my turn." he turned to Reggie. "Truth or Dare?" he wiggled his eye brows.

"Dare, cause I'm not a pussy." she looked pointy at Twister.

"Ok then, kiss Otto." Otto immediately stood up and left the room. "Awww come on Otto!"

"No gay shit, man!" Otto yelled back at him.

"Fine." Twister reassured him. Otto walked back in with caution. "Ok, Reg, suck on my big toe." he wiggled his foot under her nose.

"Goddamn Twister!" she covered her nose and put her mouth on his toe.

"No, suck it!" Twister said gleefully. He pretended to moan when Reggie suck him toe. "Yes, yes just like Reggie! Oh, Oh!" he banged his fist on the coffee table. The kids laughed.

"Ugh, whatever. It's my turn now." She turned to Christen. "Truth or dare, Crissy."

"Will you stop calling me Crissy! That's a chicks' name." He told her roughly. "Dare."

"Strip for us." Sherry laughed, Trish fallowing in suit. Lexy giggled nervously. Christen stood up and looked at us. Then he proceed to take of his shirt, slowly. Once his shirt was off, he pinched his nipple.

"Omigod!" said Trish, who fell into a fit of laughter. Otto Left again. Sam, being the follower he is, left too. But Twister as always, stayed, emotionless and unfazed. _This boy is crazy. I wouldn't do this for a million dollars! _The Christen looked over at him and winked. Twister put on a puzzled face.

Then Christen extended him arm and pick Lexy up from her seat on the ground. The three other girls whooped. Twisters' eyebrows frowned. _What is he doing…_

"I can't strip alone, that would make me a pervert." he laughed. Lexy giggled.

"Take off your shirt Lexy!" yelled Sherry. Twister growled silently at him. Without a second to spare, Otto and Sam ran back in. Otto sat on the couch like he did run out like a girl in the first place.

"Why are you back?" asked Twister.

"Well I heard the words 'Lexy', 'shirt', and 'take off' so I came running." grinned Otto. Twister grinned back, but of less volume. _Little bitches. _But luckily, Lexy didn't take off her shirt, she was breaking Christen. But at least no one can see her bra.

"Ok, Christen we have to get to the next dare!" Trish called out to him. Christen planted a kiss on Lexy's forehead and sat down.

"So I guess I have the next truth of dare, huh?" he looked around at every one in the circle. "Lexy! Truth or dare?"

"Um… dare?" she said quietly. Christen grinned at Twister. Like always, Twister wouldn't give away his emotions. _Little bastard better not make her do any thing bad…_

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off Twisters' stomach." he smirked. Twister let some emotion slip through his eyes, happiness. No one saw it, no one but Lexy.

"O ok then. Um whip cream, please?" she asked nervously. Twister stood of and took of his shirt with the smallest smirk on his lips.

"Woooo! Twister, you're a better stripper than Christen!" joked Trish. Christen glared at him. Twister just shrugged. He patted his 6-pack. Twister had grown up.

"I remember him when he was 10 years old and he had the high and squeaky voice! Otto's voice was already pretty deep, even Sam's was! But Twister' was like a girl's voice, omigod. He was so funny!" Reggie told every one. Twister stared at her without any emotion on his face. "Ugh, I hate when he puts on that face. It's like…" she shivered. Twister grinned inwardly.

Lexy walked back in with the whipped cream in hand. This time Twister grinned broadly.

"Why don't you smile often, Twister? You have a pretty smile." observed Sherry.

"Well, having a 'pretty' smile isn't in the top ten things on my 'Things I'm glad I have' list." said Twister sarcastically.

Christen sat back down as Lexy shook the can whipped cream. She sprayed it on Twisters' stomach. _Cold. _

She did the first lick. Then she licked him again. Up and down his stomach. Some one picked up the can again and sprayed whipped cream on his nipples. She licked at those too. In and around his belly bottom.

Never once did Twister take his eyes off her. Every once and a while, her eyes met his.

"They look like they're ready to fuck each other right then and there!" joked Otto. Lexy perked up. _She has a bit of whipped cream on her lip…_

"Huh?" Twister turned her back around to face him.

"Ah, Lexy, you have some thing on your lip." he put his hand on her chin and leaned in to kiss her. When their lips touched Twister felt an like he had been let free…

---------------------------

A/N: ...


	5. The Fifth One

A/N: Enjoy.

I dont really like this chapter, btw.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rocket Power.

----------------------

"Woo! Go Twister!" yelled Reggie, who obviously slipped some thing into her coke. But Twister wasn't paying attention to her, or any one of that matter. All his attention as on the beautiful girl he was kissing. He felt her hands go around his neck. He pulled her tighter to him. Twisters' arms easily went around her waist. _Tito was right… even without those stupid 'Hawaiian sayings'. _He pulled Lexy up on the couch with him.

"Ok, guys. Now, you can get a room." that didn't register to the couple so some one poured the whole bowl of popcorn on their heads. Twister stopped kissing Lexy long enough to catch a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. He grinned at her. She smiled back.

"Alrighty thenTwister if your done eating Lexy's face, it's her turn to dare some one…little slut…. Well, we al know Twister goes for the easy ones anyways." said Trish curling her lip. She didn't like the idea of her ex-lover finding some one else. Every one noticed this, especially Twister. And he didn't like it. He didn't want drama right after he got the girl of his dreams.

"Well then Trish, I dare you to _get a life, _and leave me the fuck alone." he stood up and left the room.

"Twister!" Sherry called after him. He looked back and saw Lexy kneeling on the floor. Twister got lost in emotion for a minute The he turned hard again. _Who the fuck does Trish think she is? We were all havin' a good friggin' time and she had to fuck it all up wit all her friggin' bitching. _

"Yo, Twist? You in here?" Otto said to him. Twister looked up from the seat he had on Otto's bed. "What happened out there, man? You just freaked." Otto sat down on his bed.

"Trish is giving me a fucking headache. I mean, didn't she slept wit you to? Why ain't she giving you grief about the girls your wit?" Twister asked him. Otto shrugged. Twister stood up and started pacing. "Dude, she being like, mad unreasonable. You know? Here she is giving me grief bout my shit! She be doing 5 dudes a day, and I don't shit bout that do I?" he turned to Otto again. Otto shrugged again. "I mean I finally have the girl I've always wanted, and now I have to worry about other chicks? All the other girls I've been with never been this… this… what's the word?" he asked Otto.

"Possessive?" tried Otto.

"Yeah, that's the word, possessive…" he sank back down into his seat on Otto's bed.

Silence

"Well, you better get back out there before Trish starts some shit with-" Otto was cut off but a scream coming from the living room.

"You slept with Twister?" yelled Reggie "I thought you only slept with Otto!" Sherry gasped.

"You're a slut!" she pointed at Trish. Twister and Otto ran to the living room. All heads turned to them. Once it registered to them at they were talking about them, they turned around but-

"Twister! Otto! Get back here!" Reggie yelled at them. Twister looked down at Lexy. She looked back with new eyes. When she usually looked at him, her eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity. Now her eyes were blank and emotionless. Like his.

"Twister please tell me you didn't sleep with Trish?" begged Reggie. Twister signed.

"I wish I could Reg…" mumbled Twister. Reggie put her head in her hands. Sherry groaned. Trish smirked…at Lexy.

Twister looked at Trish. His eyes were gray. Trish looked straight at him. He looked at her eyes. Victory. _That little skank…_

Reggie stood up and looked at Trish. "Get out, ok? Really, right now I can't deal with this. You ruined every thing with your 'little comment'." Trish's face fell. Then she took a deep breath and stood up.

"Fine, if you want me to leave so badly… and Lexy, I can only hope Twister doesn't cheat on you too." she smiled.

"Get out!" said a fierce voice. Twister looked around and saw Sam stand up.

"Ugh, fine. Bye guys." she walked to the door. She looked back, then she was gone.

Silence.

"Way to ruin the moment." said Sam. He sat down on the couch. Otto clapped his hands.

"Tomorrow is the party guys! We have to plan some shit." he sat down and put on a serious face. He broke into a grin a second later. "We need booze of course. I think Twister will supply us…unless he lost his fake id…?" Otto looked at him.

Twister took out his wallet and looked for his fake id. When he found it he took it out and throw it on the coffee table. Lexy looked at him again. He face looked like she was trying to figure out who Twister Rodriguez was, because he's not the same person she thought he was. Twister signed. He took a piece of paper out from his pocket and wrote some

thing on it. He gave Lexy the paper.

_I could understand if u never want 2 see me again. It's ok._

He watched her read his little note. She turned her head to face him. Using his pencil, she

wrote back.

_Why wouldn't I want to see u again?_

Her handwriting looked perfect to him. It was small and elegant. Just like her. He extended his hand for the pencil. When she gave it back, her hand lingered in the air for a

moment, just for a moment, like she wanted Twister to hold it.

_Because I slept wit Trish, and 14 other girls. U probly think Ima jerk_.

He passed her the paper, failing to notice that the talking had stopped. They were looking at them. Lexy and Twister didn't notice.

_You spelled __probably __wrong, by the way. But I don't care. You're a boy, I don't really expect you to be a virgin or any thing. I am but, that's not the point._

Twister laughed and shook his head. But he thought carefully about his next words.

_You see? Ur even smart than me! I can't let you make this mistake. TRUST ME your better off with some one like squid. Ugly. Yes. A nerd. Yes. But at least you know we won't hurt u or nothin._

He handed her the paper. She had a skeptical expression on her face. She scribbled some thing down and gave him the paper. Which was getting fuller and fuller by the minute.

_56 percent of the population spells probably wrong every day! _Twister laughed. _It doesn't matter to me that your one of those 56. So you slept with Trish, be deal. I don't care. There's no way you can talk me out of liking YOU, and into liking SAM!!!_

_Why is she being so stubborn! _He bit his lip. This is what he wanted. He was being the stubborn one. But he didn't want Lexy to make a mistake. She liked him. For a long time it seemed. But what if he screwed it up. He didn't want to fuck it up, even though it didn't take him a long time to bag anyways.

_So its on. Just kidding. I realy like you touh._

Was all he wrote. She looked at him. He knew she thought she wasn't making a mistake. He knew that he would be happy for once. Nothing could ruin this moment-

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Christen. Twister and Lexy looked up. Reggie laughed. She stood up and turned on the radio.

"Let's party!" Reggie said

"But what about me- aw for get it!" Otto said. Twister stood up and pulled Lexy off the floor to dance with him.

----------------------------

A/N: ...


	6. The Sixth One

A/N: Enjoy.

I changed teh plot more or else, btw.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power.

-----------------

Twister and his boys, Otto, Sam, Jamal and Christen, were just sitting around on Otto's porch on that hot August afternoon waiting for the girls to come by so they can hit the beach. _I can finish teaching Lexy how to surf… _Twister had been dating Lexy for two week now. It wasn't exactly-

"Where the hell is Reggie?" asked Otto for the hundredth time. Twister groaned. He was always uncomfortable in the heat. He leaned back in his chair. Frustrated, he took of his shirt and spilled his ice water on his chest. Ahhh. It was over to quickly. Twister growled. What he was growling, Twister wouldn't know. At the heat, at the girls, at the world.

"Where are they!? God, when they get here, I swear, I'll-" Otto started but was cut short by the sound of some one skating towards them. Not the girls. Jessie. That girl has got to be the best skater in Ocean Shores. Originally from New York, the Dominican girl moved to Ocean Shores 3 years ago, when Twister was 12. She had taken every one up by storm at her amazing skating skills. Even Otto couldn't compete with her.

"Hey, Jessie!" the boys greeted her. But her ignored them all and turned to Twisters.

"Ay Dios, Maurice! Tu no lo va creer. Tu sabe que yo no pongo attencion a los chismes, pero when I heard your name ... y la nombre della! No te queiro decir, pero …" she said in a rush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down Jessie. I can't understand a word your saying!" said Twister, putting his hands on her shoulder. "And don't call me Maurice!

"Ay Twister. Yo ve a Lexy, esa puta, con, con-" she stopped. She looked at the rest of the boys and her eyes stopped on Jamal and Christen. She whispered the next part. "I heard Lexy had sex with _them." _she said pointing to Jamal and Christen. Twisters' insides went cold. Jessie never lied, but He didn't want to believe this.

"Liar!" he said. Twister pushed her. Jessie fell on her ass.

"Fine! Don't believe me! Ask them." she pointed to Jamal and Christen again. Twister gulped. He knew she wasn't lying, but he didn't want to believe. Not after all he worked to get Lexy. He was in love and she loved him… he knows but…

"Please…" he looked at them. Jamal looked at his hands, and Christen put down his head disgrace. "Awww no, please. No…" he slumped back down in his seat. Some one put their hand on his shoulder. Jessie.

"It's ok, Maurice. I'm sorry. It's going to be ok…" he hugged her. He put his head on her chest. _I didn't know she had boobs…_

"Well… um yeah…" Otto said. Boy aren't show emotion like that. Especially Twister.

"So she's a whore?" asked Lars. He was high, no doubt about it. High on some thing other than weed. Coke, maybe.

"Shut up Lars, you cunt!" Jessie shouted at him.

"Hey Jessie!" said Reggie. Trish and Sherry waved at her. Lexy smiled and nodded her head , but Jessie return Lexy's greeting.

"Get over here, you little whore…" started Jessie, but Twister stopped her. He massaged the bridge of his nose. _God, I have such a headache, I have to get this shit over with._

"Lexy, we're over." he whispered.

"Why!" shouted Sherry. "You liked her so friggin' much! Now you're just going to dump her!" Whoa, he had never seen Sherry this mad.

"She fucked half the boys in Ocean Shores!" Twister yelled back at her.

Silence

"Omigod." said Reggie. "Is every one a whore! First Trish, now Lexy." Everyone looked at Lexy. She didn't know what to do. She knew this would happen, people would have found out soon enough. But not this soon. Time for fake tears.

"Oh stop crying!" said Jessie. She took of her New York Yankees hat and then thrashed it back on her head, to the side this time. "You knew you were going to hurt Twister. You knew he loved you! And to think, _he _thought he was going to hurt _you! _You sure do have never kid, I'll give you have. Pero mira, if you don't get out of my sight , right now!" Jessie's usually pale face was red. Her teeth bared- _WAIT, did she take her braces off? _Twister noticed now, she had her braces taken off. Any other girl would flaunt this. But she had cared more for Twister to find out his girlfriend was cheating.

"But, but, but Twister!" she said through her **fake **tears. "I love-"

"Don't even start. It's ok, just leave alright?" he massaged his temples. _God I have a killer headache…I need some thing…I need a joint…_

Lexy ran down the steps of Otto's porch and across the street to her house. The friends just stood there for a moments. Jessie kneeled down next to Twister and put her hand on his knee. He looked at he and gave her a small smile. _I can't believe that after all I did to get her, I thought I loved her. It was all fake. She probably didn't even love me at all. There is no such thing as love. It's all fake. Love is nothing. _Then Twister remembered something.

"Jessie, you got your braces taken off?" asked Twister. She grinned and showed off her new pearly whites.

"Yep, this morning!" she told every one how is hurt and how she was happy to get them off so now she can eat whatever she wanted. "I can finally chew gum with out having to pulled them out of me braces!"

"Yeah, and know you won't make that nasty noise when you suck spit of your braces!" joked Otto. He mocked her by making the same exact noise she did when she had her braces.

"I remember when I had braces. I only had them of a year! You had your for like 5." Back in the 6th grade Twister had braces, he got them off in the summer of the 7th, but the 6th grade was the worse grade of his life.

"Yeah, back when you had that squeaky voice!" it was as if Lexy never happened. She never walked into there lives and screwed every thing up. Screwed Twister up.

"Well, I have to go. I'll be back later though, for the party?" she looked at Otto who nodded.

"Where are you going? I feel like skating, I can take you." suggested Twister.

"Oh, my Tia Maria's salon. To do some stuff." Reggie looked at Jessie weird, but Twister let it slide. "Come on, we'll race!" she was off.

"Fucking cheater!" Twister yelled. He turned back to his friends. "Later much!". Then Twister also was gone. He caught up with her pretty quickly. Jessie wasn't much for speed, her thing was tricks. Lipslide, Kickflip, impossible, Heelflip, salad, 50-50, Nosegrind, over crooks, sex change, Tailslide. You name it, this girl can do it.

"Watch this!" she shouted to him. She grinded down a railing… backwards. She landed perfectly and waited for Twister to grind down. He shook his head. He got down regularly.

"Wimp." she said simply, then she was off again. Twister, again, caught up.

"You aren't fast, are you?" she shouted at her. She flipped him the finger and sped up. Then she turned. And they were there.

"Thanks for riding with me, Twist." she waved at him. "I'll see you let at the party I guess, oh and don't take that Lexy mistake so hard on your self. Ok?

"Yeah I guess…" he had momentarily forgotten, skating with Jessie had taken his mind off things.

"No really, my mother, when she was good, use to say 'el amor es una locura, al tiempo te canse de la persona que tu ama'." she nodded and walked in side the salon.

Twister digested those words. Love is crazy. Love is twisted.

---------------------

A/N: Its true.


	7. The Seventh One

A/N: Enjoy.

------------------

Once again, te boys were waiting. This time on Twisters' porch, waiting for 9 o'clock to roll around. Twister was waiting for some thing different, though. _I can't believe I'm going to do this. This is so crazy!_

"Why did Jessie give you her skate board, bro?" asked Jamal. Christen shrugged. He had Jessie's board on his lap since he had came over.

"I dunno. Some kid told me Jessie Martinez wanted me to hold her board." He took another sip of his Corona. Personally, Twister preferred Tequila (maybe because he always drank it when he visited Mexico, he drank it) , but is Corona was all Otto had at the moment, then so be it.

Twister thought about what he was going to do. Sure, his mom would freak, _Dad'll probably be to drunk to notice shit anyways, _and Lars would think he's crazy. Otto would either call me a "lame-o" or "awesome". It was hard to tell with him. But Twister would be happy regardless, he going to do some thing totally awesome.

A car stopped in front of the house. A young girl stepped out of the car, Twister couldn't see her face due to large sun glasses that cut off half her face. The girl had long brown hair, to her shoulders, and white shorts that reached her knees. She had on a green blouse and green slippers. She would her the perfect young lady… but she walked with a boy-ish swag.

"Christen, gimme my board!" the strange girl yelled. Christen looked around, bewildered.

"And who are you?" he asked, the girl signed

"Don't be an idiot, _Crissy. _It's me, Jessie." she said, snatching away her board. Otto and Sam fell out their chair. Jamal spit out the alcohol that was in his mouth.

"Liar!" joked Otto, once her regained his balance. "Jessie would never be caught in clothes that fit the season!" she came up behind him and smacked him on the head.

"Now do you think I'm Jessie?" she sneered.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep those lethal weapons away from me." whined Otto protecting his head. Twister laughed. Any other girl would scratch, bite, pulled hair. But with Jessie, fists were flying. The first week she came to Ocean Shores, she had beat Twister up. People beefed on him until she caught Otto making fun of him, and she beat him up too. From that day on, she hung out every day with the Rocket Gang.

"Why the girl clothes, Jessie?" asked Twister, fighting off a grin.

"We had to visit my grandma to day. Dad told me to dress up, I was about to wear some fresh J's and my new Yankees hat, you know the one with the orange stitching? Well it turned out that he already picked out my 'clothes. This shit! When ever he comes, he thinks he can boss me around! I hate it!" When she finished talking, she took Sam's Corona and took a huge gulp.

"Hey-"

"Shut it. Twister lemme borrow some clothes." she got up and walked into his house without hearing his answer.

"Sorry, Jess, I don't own any dresses. OW!" out of no where a slipper hit him in the head. As he walked into his room, a shirt hit him in the face. "What the-"

"Ok, Twist, I want these." Jessie held up a pair of blue and white basketball shorts, and a blue white beater. Twister raised a lazy hand in recognition. Jessie started to take off her pants when Twister got up and shielded his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Warning much!" he said exciting the room.

"Stop being a such a baby!" she screamed at him. Then she laughed. That's Jessie fro you. She didn't look at herself like as a girl, she looked at herself as if she was a… well _boy. _She grew up with boys, she never had any one else to show her to be a girl. Girls hated her because of it. Boys rather hang out with her, because she can give any guy advice at a girls' point of view. But you can still talk to her as if she was a guy. Not many girls can do that.

"Yeah but, your a chick!" Twister joked. He looked at Jessie, who was finished changing, blushed. Jessie Martinez never blushes. Twister shook it off.

"Yeah, well, glad you noticed genius!" she pushed past him.

"What did I do?!" shouted Twister after her. "No wait, I'm sorry. Are you still going with me to do…?" Jessie signed and nodded.

"Of coarse! I gotta go with you, **my **uncle is doing it anyways. He's part Mexican, maybe he'll give you a discount." she laughed. "Tio Jose **never **gives discounts!" she laughed again. Twister laughed to.

"What's so funny?" asked Sam when they got out side. Jessie and twister both made a noise that sounded like 'nuttin'. Twister made a move to sit in the chair he was in before, but Jessie bet him to it and laughed in his face.

"Ahahaha, yeah, yeah. Get off." he pushed her off and she fell to the ground. He turn to laugh. But when he looked down to the ground he saw Jessie sniffing and fighting about tears. "Awww jeez, Jess. I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." Twister got up from his seat and as quick as lightening, Jessie stole it.

"Haha! God, they always fall for it!" she put her feet up then jumped up from her seat. "Ah, Twist, we gotta go! Bye guys!" she waved to the rest of the boys and got the board.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Otto, standing up.

"You didn't tell them, Twister? Oh well! I will, Twister's getting his lip pierced, and he's getting a tattoo!" shouted Jessie.

"Thanks, Jess, now let's go." Twister pulled her arm. She made major air jumping down the porch steps, but she slowed down when she hit land. Twister rode up next to her and shoved her and shoved her a bit. She flipped him off and crouched down on her board. Pushing herself along with her hands, Jessie excited the cul-de-sac. Twister saw Lars' car on the side of the rode. _Weird._

Twister went next to the car and looked inside. He nearly threw up right then and there. Inside were Lars and Reggie doing… Twister didn't even want to know what they were doing. Lars is his grossly annoying brother and Reggie is…like a sister to him. Brother and sister…barf

He knocked on the window. Once. Twice. On the third knock Lars rolled down the window. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you I'm getting my lip pierced oh and that I'm also getting a tattoo. Later much!" he skated away with Lars yelling at him. Twister chuckled at himself.

Someone skated up behind him. Reggie. "Why didn't you tell me! I know a great place-"

"Naw, I know a place too. It's ok. I don't need you cause you're all experienced and shit." Twister said. Reggie pierced Lars' ear, Otto's ear, her own lip and Twisters' ear. Of coarse, the ear wasn't a very big deal for Twister. But he could never do any thing more. Then a thought hit him.

"Am I gunna be able to make out with a pierced lip?" he whispered to Reggie. She laughed and nearly fell off her board.

"Ok coarse you can you idiot! What do you with me and Lars were doing in the car? Playing checkers?" she laughed. Reggie had a snakebite piercing. Twister guess she kissed with it ok. Lars didn't complain.

"So why, Twist?" she asked. They turned the corner. When Twister got side by side with Reggie again he answered her.

"I dunno. I guess because I just wanna do some thing reckless before school starts." he looked ahead and saw Jessie stop in front of a tattoo parlor. The sign said:

_Jose's Tattoo Parlor_

I

n swirly letters. _This must be where I'm getting it done. _"Twister! Hurry your ass up, Tio Jose won't be open much longer and he ain't very nice after 5!"

"Yeah, whatever I'm coming" he hopped off his board and tucked it under his arm. The first thing he noticed as he walked into the parlor was the lack of breathable air. There was smoke every where and he could barely see 4 feet ahead of him.

"Tio Jose, donde es usted? Consegui que un cliente!" yelled Jessie. Twister blinked, and she disappeared.

"Whoa, whatta place, huh?" whispered Otto to Twister. Twister was about to reply when a man, standing at least 7 feet, came out to him and spoke to him.

"You Twister Rodriguez?" said the man with a strong Spanish accent.

"Y-yes." stuttered Twister. The man nodded and put a **heavy **hand on his shoulder.

"You come with me now." Twister looked 3 feet tall compared to the man, Jose most likely. The man led him into a dimly lit room. It looked like the dentist office to Twister. Only darker, scarier, and no pictures of cute talking teeth.

"Que tipo de tatuaje tu queire, Maurice?" Jose asked him.

"Naa, un corazón con fuego." Twister said back at him. Jose grunted. He put on white gloves. Twister flinched every time he snapped the glove on his skin. Jose gripped Twister's bicep.

"Aquí?" he said. Twister nodded. He started the needle.

"I no going to lie. It will hurt. You ready?" Twister nodded again. He shut his eyes tightly and prepared for the pain.

Nothing.

Then a sudden pain shoot up his arm. "God…" he whispered. _I'm not gunna cry, I'm not gunna fucking cry… _Twister promised himself. "Awww fuck!" Twister grunted.

"No be scare. I do this many time afore." Jose said causally. _Why the fuck is he trying to make fucking conversation!_

"That's cool." Twister choked out. The man continued to talk and Twister continued to swear inside his head. _This dude better not make not one fucking mistake with all his fucking talk. Awww man, ow. Shit. Owwwww! _

"All done, Maurice." Jose stood up and examined Twister's arm. He nodded and then spoke. "You may look in mirror but come for piercing." _Awww damn._ "Go to friends. Show off."

"Twister! How'd it go, bro? Did it hurt?" asked Otto once Twister got back to the waiting area. His friends gathered around to look at the tattoo. It came out better than Twister expected. It had precise details. Jose even add barbed ware around the heart engulfed in flames.

"Whoa, Twister! That's one hell of a tattoo!" shouted Christen, punching him in the arm where the tattoo is.

"God damn!! Don't fucking touch my arm, Christen!" Twister yelled at his friend. Christen backed away, hands raised. "Anyways, I…I don't think the piercing is coming today. Maybe tomorrow."

"WHAT?!?" yelled some one behind him. Jose was at the doorway. "You come here for tattoo and piercing, and you leave with tattoo and piercing!" he shouted at him.

"Yes sir!" yelled Twister, eyes widen with fright. The man grunted and walked to the back of the parlor.

"Sit." he said, pointing at a chair. Twister whimpered and sat in it. "Now, what kind of ear you want? Ring or es stud?"

"Ring." Twister put on an emotionless face. But as soon at Jose put the piercing gun to his lip, Twister started sweating bullets again.

"Ow! Oh God!" shouted Twister. He put a hand on his lip and winced. It was throbbing, it felt like he had a heart there. "Awww man." he groaned.

"Cool ring, Twist." said Christen pulling back his arm to punch him again.

"Hey, hey, hey! Punch me again and I'll make sure you don't pee for a week." threatened Twister.

"Twist pay the guy, and let's jet. We gotta get ready for the party." said Otto, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Twister took out 45 dollars and gave to Jose. Jose grunted. Twister took that as a _thank you._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twister entered the liquor store with confidence. He picked up a 30 box Corona. And another box of 30 Tequila. They'll need more. But Reggie'll pick more up later.

He went up to the cash register and took out 25 dollars to pay.

"ID please." the man asked. Twister, prepared as ever, took out his fake ID. The man checked it over. Twister didn't change his facial expression at all. A cool exterior, as always. "Nice tattoo, bro. Have a nice night."

Twister stacked the boxes on top of one another and carried them in both hands. As he excited the store, a couple of kids came up to him. One had red hair and was at least a foot shorter then twister and the other had white-blond hair and was about the same height as him.

"Yo, dude, you gunna share?" said the shorter one. The other laughed. Twister ignore them and walked down the street.

"What? You just gunna ignore us like dat?" again, Twister didn't replay. "ok, iight, then." Twister felt three rocks hit him in the back. _These bitches are just asking for it…_

"Yo! Come on, man! Lemme get some of dat Tequila!" the shorter one shouted again. The other one laughed.

"Man, Jordan, if he drinking Tequila, he must be Mexican!" he joked to his friend.

"Yo! Man, is it true? You some kinda board-jumper?" that was the last straw. Twister stopped. With his back still turned he gently placed the drinks on the ground.

"You want some! Come get it!" Twister shouted.

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Jordan. He and his friend ran up to Twister. When they reached him, Twister's fist shot out and hit the shorter on if the temple.

"Wha-?" the taller one pinned Twister's arms behind hit back while Jordan punched him twice in the gut. Twister got free and brought the taller one to the ground with Jordan punching him in the back. Jordan was not a good fighter.

Every time Twister punched the taller boy in the face, he spoke. "Never." punch. "Call" punch. "Me" punch. "A board-jumper." punch. "Again!" Twister noticed he pass out. When her turned around Jordan had his fists up and protecting his face.

"St-stay away from me!" he shouted. Twister chuckled and tackled him to the ground. He punched him, he stomped on him, he whomped him. Twister stood up and examined his work. Blood. Twister got it on his shirt and his shoes.

"Bitches." he got his boxes and continued down the street, whistling to himself.

------------------------

A/N: Fun. Wasnt it ?


	8. The Eighth One

A/N: Enjoy.

----------------

Twister pulled his shirt on over his head. And winced because of his lip. He inspected the lip in the mirror. It looked normal. Except that fact it was beet red. Twister went to his closet and took out and orange, gray and white 8's. Almost done.

Twister took a final look into the full body mirror. His white shirt had a giant orange and gray skull on it. His hair was still out. He had light blue jeans with orange stitching. Twister let out a satisfied. He headed out the door but he paused outside of Lars' door. He had already left for the party so the door was slightly ajar. Twister walked in and headed straight for Lars' bed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." mumbled Twister. He felt under the mattress. After a minute he took out three rolled joints. He quietly left the room and pulled the door shut behind him.

------------------

"Yo, Twist! What took you so long?" asked Otto. He thrust a cup of alcohol in his hand. Twister took a sip. _What's in this? _Twister asked himself. He shook it off. It was probably just his nerves. Twister took another big gulp and swayed to the music. He didn't know this song, but it was good.

He wondered into the kitchen. It looked worse than the living room. The island in the middle of the room was covered with spilled alcohol; discarded cups and white powered stuff that Twister didn't even want to guess what it was. He cleared a space for himself and sat on the counter top.

He watched.

Otto was dancing with Kelly. Kelly was a good girl with a priest as a father. She was hot, but she ain't up for nothing 'unholy' and told her father if any boy tried any thing with her. But if she was drunk enough… Twister laughed. That's probably _exactly _what Otto was thinking. Reggie was already drunk, and making out with… not Lars. '_Where's Lars?' _thought Twister. Then he found him by the stairs… unconscious. Twister signed, some things never change. A girl with sun glasses stalked over to him. There was only one girl Twister knew that would wear sun glasses at night.

"Hey, Jess!" he shouted over the music. Jessie was wearing baggy black dickie shorts, red and black air forces, a black New York Yankee's hat with a red symbol and a red tank top.

"Yo, Twist, gimme some." She tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear and took a sip of Twister's drink. "Is this Tequila and Brandy?"

"**That's **what it tastes like!" exclaimed Twister. Jessie laughed. She looked as if she was about to say something else when a boy, named Edwin, came and asked her to dance.

"Sure, hold my drink for my Twister!" Twister nodded when he suddenly remembered something.

"But this is MY drink!" but his rants went unheard. Jessie already on the dance floor grinding and winding with Edwin. Twister wanted to go home. He really shouldn't be partying. He had so much shit going on. And drinking away his troubles isn't going to fix any thing.

But it was the only solution Twister could come up with at the moment, so what the hell.

------------------

Twister awoke with a headache. A bad one too. And it didn't help that there was music pounding downstairs. '_Wait music? Where am I?' _Then every thing came back to him. The party, the drinking. He looked down and saw his legs, his bare, naked legs. '_Where are my pants?' _he wondered. He looked around. Then he noticed he was lying on a bed… with a girl. When he got a good look at the face, he saw it was Reggie.

It took him by surprise so much that he fell off the bed. But once on the floor, he found his pants.

"What the hell?" _What am I doing here with Reggie? _Lars' girlfriend, his best friend's sister. Practically his sister. Just best to get out of here before she wakes up and… Twister didn't even want to know what would happen if she woke up to find out she had slept with her brother's best friend.

"Cho, Twist! What you up to, meng!" Twister laughed. He always laughed at Giovanni. He was a Mexican immigrant and pronounced many American words incorrectly.

"Nada, y tu?" Twister asked him. Gio laughed.

"Oh, ju know meng. Chillin'" Gio was a regular gangster these days. His clothes were baggy and he didn't try to speak correct English anymore. Ah well.

"Well, Ima check you later, k? he asked Gio. Gio nodded and went to the kitchen to refill his drink. Twister was nervous. Nervous that Reggie was going to wake up and make a scene about… what they did. '_I_ _can't even be sure we did any thing. I don't have dat after-sex feeling of any thing. Maybe we just went up stairs, and passed out.' _hoped Twister.

"Hey Twister. Enjoying the party?" slurred a girl who decided to feel up on Twister that moment. She was wearing a pink tube-top (that looked dangerously low) and a mini skirt. It seemed like she lost her shoes a while ago. Courtney, that was her name. She was a bit of a whore as Twister remembered…

"Hey Court-y…" mumbled Twister. Courtney laughed and grinded on him even more.

_Shake your money maker_

_Like somebody bouta pay ya_

_I see you on my radar_

_Don't you act like you afraid of shit_

_You know I got it_

_If you want it, come get it_

_Stand next to this money _

_Like - eh eh eh_

Twister swayed to meet Courtney's demanding thrusts. She was a hard-core dance, he had to admit that.

_Shake your money maker_

_Like somebody bouta pay ya_

_Don't worry about them haters_

_Keep your nose up in the air_

_You know I got it_

_If you want it, come get it_

_Stand next to this money _

_Like - eh eh eh_

_Shake shake shake your money maker_

_Like you were shakin it for some paper_

_Took your mama 9 months to make ya_

_Might as well shake what ya mama gave ya_

Ludacris was a good rapper. Twister always liked him. Along with Biggie Smalls and Jay-z. Courtney kiss, or slobbered, on his neck. '_I guess she's trying to be romantic, or sexy or something.'_

_You... You lookin good in them jeans_

_I bet you look even better with me in between_

_I keep my mind on my money, money on my mind_

_But yous a hell of a distraction when you shake your behind_

_I got on my right side pourin some cups_

Courtney was starting to get sloppy. Her moves didn't match the music at all. Then she passed out. Twister signed. He picked her up and up her in a closet. He knew what boys did to girls when they were unconscious and two things were certain. One: it wasn't pretty and it usually turned up on the internet the next day.

"Twister, every one is dead!" said Jessie. Then she laughed hysterically. She was obviously drunk. She was lying down on the coffee table in the living roof belly up. Her head was hanging off the end off the end of the table. Being upside down probably only made her drunk-ness worse.

"Hey, Jessie. I think it's time to go home." Twister whispered to her gently. But Jessie pushed his hands away.

"Leave me alone! You're ruining my fun! Wooo!" she shouted. She stood up on the table on held her hands out like she was flying. Then she fell backwards to the couch. "I've never felt so **alive**!"

"Yeah well you're not going to feel like that tomorrow morning, I can promise you that." Twister grunted as he picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"Twister…Twister…" she whispered into Twister's ear. "I gotta… I gotta… I gotta tell you something 'portant…"

"What is it Jess?" he said as he waved goodbye to Otto, who never got drunk at parties. It 'ruins the experience' he saids.

"I saw you…" she said hoarsely. "You were smoking I saw you… you said… you said you never… never smoke." What was she talking about? He wasn't smoking… Oh god. _I was probably __**high **__when I slept with Reg… like that made it any better… _he thought.

"Why do you… lie Twisty. I… look up to ya… but… but not noooowwww." Jessie put her head back and laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh, but it wasn't sad. That laugh vibrated through out the whole neighborhood. Twister walked out the cul-de-sac with a laughing drunk girl in his hands and his was never so tired in his life.

Twister snuck back into his house without any problems. Unlike his life. But that wasn't the time think about it. He had to get Jessie clean and quiet before his parents woke up.

He laid her down on his bed and took off one of her shoes. She giggled. Twister shushed her before moving to the other shoe. For some reason her felt kinda… naughty. Of course, he was just helping a friend when she was in need. If he had left her at that party, she probably would have gotten date raped.

He went to his dresser and took out a pair of pajama pants. Now for the hard part. He walked back to his bed and started to un button Jessie's pants. He got them to her knees before Jessie called his name.

"Yeah, Jess?" he asked, afraid to look up. When he did look up, he say Jessie grinning deviously before she put her hands on either sides of his face and pulled him up so he was eye level to her. Then she kissed him.

That's when Twister made his mistake. He should have stopped the kiss right there. But he was exploring new territory. And he was a teenage boy, his hormones usually went before his better judgment.

"Jessie… Jessie stop… hey Jessie…" he let go of her gently. Jessie sucked her teeth and pouted in disappointment. Twister smiled and got off his friend. "You're drunk. You wouldn't be doing this if you were sober, trust me."

"Vatever." she slurred. Then she giggled. Soon her giggles turned into fits of laughter and Twister could do nothing to stop it.

"Shh, Jess stop laughing. You're going to wake my parents up." she tried to stifle her laughter but then she started to hiccup loudly.

This is going to be a looooong night, thought Twister as he struggled to pull the pajama pants on a still hiccupping Jessie.

--

A/N: Hope you liked it.


	9. The Ninth One

A/N: The next chapter. Enjoy.

-----------

Jessie woke up the next morning with a head-slitting headache. But she took enough time out of her self pity to thank Twister for letting her stay, and making sure she wasn't wondering the streets as a drunk girl.

"No problem. You're cell rang like 100 times last night, by the way. Your dad called 'bout 15 times while Sophia called 2 times but left a voice mail." Jessie nodded and walked slowly back into the house. She grabbed her phone off the floor of Twister's room and dialed to call some one.

At first, Twister thought she was calling her father, to assure him that she was safe. But then-

"Mai, are you back yet? Aqui, y tu? Naw, at Twister's house. No, you met him once... at that festival... yeah him. Ha, ha." she laid down on Twisters' bed and started conversing with her friend. Twister remembered Sophia, although he had only seen her a couple times, when she was with Jess. She went to the same Catholic school as Jessie, and she and Jessie had there own little group of friends there. The Headmaster thinks they're all Satanists

From what he could remember about Sophia, she had long black her, longer than Jessie's but not by much. And she had brownish skin, darker than himself but lighter than Jamal. She was kind of pretty, it seemed like it, but Twister couldn't remember her exact facial features.

"Hey Jess, Raymundo's coming home today so I'm heading towards Otto's iight?" Twister pulled up some pants quick before Jessie registered and looked up and used her hand to cover the speaking end of the phone.

"Gimme some clothes I'll come with you." she spoke to Sophia again. "I gotta go, talk to you later. Better yet though, go to the beach, in like an hour and a half." She rolled her eyes at what Bianca said and hung up muttering 'whatever'.

"As if I'll give you any more clothes. You already have 3 of my shorts and 4 of my shirts. You'll just have to go out side in your underwear." He smirked. But his smirk left his face as soon as Jessie got up and went through his closet anyways. She turned around and winked at him, then tried to make small talk.

"Our Blessed Heart starts in a week, three days before Ocean Shores High. Ain't that wonderful? What classes are you taking?" she glanced over her shoulder at Twister.

He frowned and tried to remember his classes.

"Geometry, English 10, Chemistry, you know the mandatory stuff. Um, native Spanish, any my mom wanted me to take JROTC, for the discipline and stuff, but I chose Honors Video Workshop. Oh and they're making all the grades take gym once every two week. To prevent obesity and stuff. How 'bout you?"

Jessie scratched her head, then said, "Geometry, Algebra 2, chemistry, English 10, Japanese, Woodshop, Latin, and Health twice a month same reason."

Twister curled his lip in disgust and confusion. "So many fucking classes. And why are you taking two math classes?" Twister questioned.

Jessie sighed and rolled her eyes. "So I can take AP Calculus senior year. College credit." she made a motion for Twister to turn around. But Twister looked for the corner of his eyes into his bedroom mirror. He pretended to look innocent as Jessie took of her shirt from last night and Twister's PJ bottoms. Twister couldn't help but to look at her. The last time he had see her this naked, she had skinny legs, tiny hips, no ass and B-cups. It looked like she still had the same B cup, but her ass had gotten a bit bigger, and she doesn't look as skinny as before.

He had made extra sure that she hadn't seen him sneak a peek though. God knows what that girl will do to him. One day, she'll be the death of him.

"Come one Twist, let's be out." she checked the alarm clock on Twister's side table and groaned. "It's only 10! I should be sleeping. Come on, my father is leaving today at 10:30."

They spent the rest of the time talking about sports. The most universal, non-awkward subject in the world. They talked about the Celtics winning, who's better Red Sox or Yankees (Jessie was a die-hard Yankees fan, while Twister's loyalty stood with the Red Sox), and even about soccer, even though neither or them cared much for the sport. When they reached Otto's house, Reggie was on the porch, sitting on the arm or Lars' chair. Otto was pacing around madly, while Lars was... studying?

"Hello, people!" Twister called out. Both Reggie and Otto glared at him and Lars ignored him completely.

"You wanna know what's up? Raymundo called saying that he was going to be late coming home, and we heard some chick moan. Can you believe that? He's having an affair!" Otto sat down on one of the chairs and glared at the empty space in front of him.

"I'd hate to break it to you Otto, but you have to be married to have an affair. And Raymundo's a free man." Jessie went and stood next to him. Otto looked back up at her with a blank expression.

"Well, on top of that, Jennifer canceled on me." Twister looked at him confused, but Jessie already answered the question on his mind.

"What do you mean she canceled on you?"

"I mean for the Back To School dance/Jamboree thingy. She ditched me, she said that she wanted a 'serious relationship' and that I wasn't going to give it to her. School starts in 10 days, I only have 10 days! It took me like a week and a half to convince Jennifer. Now all the good girls are taken." Twister clapped his forehead and groaned.

"Damn it! I forgot all about that. You're right... crap..." Twister imagined going to the dance by himself. Standing in a corner, looking at all the couples dancing and having fun...

"There's still time. All the girls at my Catholic school would die to be asked out by a 'public school boy'. It's basically their life ambition." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know who I'm going with..." Reggie said loudly looking at Lars. He ignored her. "I said, **I don't know who I'm going with!**" Again Lars ignored her. "Lars!"

"What! Can't you see I'm trying to study for the most important, most stupid test in my life?" he looked at her with a desperate expression on his face.

"What test?" Jessie questioned.

"The SATs, in November." He looked back at his book and sighed and looked back up at the group. "It's hard. Like this question here: Leaf is to tree as grass is to, A) Ground B) Floor C) Earth or D) All of the above."

"A... I think." Jessie shrugged. She looked around waiting for another answer.

"C, I'm pretty sure. I think." Twister scratched his head and nudged Otto for his answer.

"It's D, they all mean the same thing."Otto raised his eye brows at Reggie, who as absentmindedly playing with Lars' hair. Twister cringed, he remembered last night. He had to talk to her soon.

"I don't know. It's not B, 'cause floor means like human made floor. And since it's not B, it can't be D either. It's either A or C. Look in the back Lars', for the answer." Lars flipped to the back or the book.

"Whatever! It doesn't even matter! School hasn't started yet. But, what college are you going to Lars?" asked Otto.

"I don't know. A close one, but one that's far away too. And not a hard one, but I can't go to an easy one either, mom would have my head." Lars was going to be a senior this coming year, he had gotten D's through out his high school career and had to score well on the SATs or else he won't get into college, and he would have to live at home forever, and Twister planned to get his room as soon as he left.

"I can't stand talking about school, exceptionally during the summer. God, why does every one want to talk about school?" Twister turned toward the street, his back to his friends, and crossed his arms.

"Drama queen.." Jessie muttered.

"Jessica Isabella Miranda Mendez Martinez!" A short, plump man with a Hitler style mustache and a very red face stalked over the Rocket house.

"Dad..." groaned Jessie. Otto looked at her bewildered.

"He's you're _father?_" Twister too was shocked. Jessie nodded and muttered 'sadly'.

"You ever gone all night and didn't even bother to call. You never used to disrespect this way-" Jessie interrupted him.

"People change dad! Isn't that what you always say?" Jessie shot back. She father glanced, disgusted, at Otto, Twister, Reggie and Lars and then back at his daughter.

"You are always so rebellious, I knew that your sister could not take care of you alone. Back home. NOW." Jessie bared her teeth, like she always did when she was angry. She walked off the porch and pushed her fathers' hand away when she passed him. When Jessie was out of hearing distance, her father turned toward the group.

"You've corrupted my little girl." he shook his head. "I feel bad for you're parents." then he walked away.

Silence.

"I have no idea what he's talking about, Dad love me. It's Otto he hates." Reggie said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Otto protested. Twister rolled his eyes. And pulled out his phone.

_DehTwist: _Hey, I though yurr dad was never aroundd. doesn't yurr siisterr take care of yuhh ? Deh older 1 ?

**Dahtbxtchjessiie: **yeahh, but deh court letsz hiim kome backk every once and a while. Nvr forever though. Thankfully. But I qottahh qo. Ttyl.

A/N: Sneak peek ?

"_Jessie, will you go to the Back To School Dance with me?" he asked, looking down, blushing._

"_Why me?" Jessie asked, surprised. But he didn't answer, he just leaned in and kissed her gently..._


	10. The Tenth One

A/N: Enjoy.

---------------

Twister balanced the straw on his top lip carefully. He had spent all day on the Rocket porch. Doing nothing at all. Of course Jessie had been hitting him up all day. It all most made him regret asking his parents for a Sidekick™ for his birthday. Almost. He flipped open the phone.

**Dahtbxtchjessiie: **hello ~ iim talkiinq to yu !

_DehTwist: _Im heRe

**Dahtbxtchjessiie: **ta bien, what was ii sayiinq ?

**Dahtbxtchjessiie: **Oh yeah., sophiia wants me 2 be iin her l5. perO iim not in2 dhat whole dress up thiinq and stuff:; but iima prabaLy qunnahh endd up dOiinq iit

_DehTwist: _I shOuLd be wOn Ov her dewdSs riighT ima a gOod danCer [ wiinkk wiinkk ]

**Dahtbxtchjessiie: **iif yu say sO !!

**Dahtbxtchjessiie: **bRb

Twister closed his phone. Then he opened it. And close. And open. And close. It was a bad habit. But it's a two deal packet when you get the sidekick. Not flipping it constantly is a crime. Of course Otto wouldn't know. He got the slide that made the most annoying sound when he opened it.

Swish.

Swosh.

Swish.

Swosh.

Otto did it without realizing it most of the time. But it doesn't make it any less annoying. Twister felt his phone vibrating and saw it flash blue. He didn't feel like talking so he put up his away.

_SUPErbüsy at deh momêntt_

_Lv1._

Sure it was hard to read, but that's the point of AIM, it's not suppose to be read by adults and the people it doesn't concern. Twister stated thinking about school. Sure he didn't like school, but it didn't to think about it, especially when it was right around the corner. He put off shopping for binders and note books for the entire summer, and now all the deal and sales were up and his mother was probably going to do all the shopping for him. He picked out the book bag he wanted in May. North Face. 50. But it was worth it. Every one was getting one, or Nike. Jans Sport was out. It had it's time in the spotlight, but theres a new era.

Jessie kept hitting him up. She must be really bored, stuck in her house. Twister checked her latest message to him.

**Dahtbxtchjessiie: yo. Sophia iis gOiinq tO wait fer me ovr there sO be readdy !**

And as soon as Twister looked up, he saw a girl walking towards them. Her face was vaguely familiar. Sophia. He wondered why he hadn't seen her all summer. But he quickly dismissed that thought. From inside his pocket, his phone vibrated loudly. Every patted their pockets to see if it was their phone that was vibrating, so he picked up the phone, it was some girl. Bianca. He remember her. She was Jessie's cousin.

"Hello?" she whispered. Then Twister remembered something. She was sent to live in Boston with her father because of something she did over her. "Twister I need you to do me a favor!"

"Hi, yeah what do you need?" he found himself whispering. He waved over at Sophia and pulled the phone away from his ear to give her a kiss on the cheek. He was pretty sure she just came from Boston. Vacationing for them, as in the group, was visiting New York, Boston, or the countries they were from. And those were the only places where you can get the clothes and shit they don't have in Ocean Shores.

"I need you to tell Sophia that she left her kick here!" she stage-whispered. Twister nodded in the phone and said sure. After he hung up he repeated the message to Sophia, who was talking to Otto.

"No I didn't, it's right here. She stood up, and turned around to show him the sidekick in her back pocket. He shrugged.

"I guess someone lost their sidekick then. So, how's Boston, I've haven't been there in a good year or so." Twister asked, interested.

"Boston is Boston. I finally got hang of the train system. New York is easier I'll tell you that. But I only stayed in Boston for a couple days. I mostly spent my time in Salem. Even Lynn. I only went into Boston to go to Down Town to get my ear pierced." she pulled back her hair to reveal an earring on the tip of her ear.

"Nice, you noticed Twister's new ring?" Otto smirked. Probably because it was impossible not to notice it. His lip was puffed out and red. It looked infected, only it didn't hurt at all.

"Yeah, you know, you can only drink like water for a good couple of week after you get a tongue ring or lip ring." she said half smiling. Twister scoffed.

"As if I can live on just water." he poked out his tongue to move the ring around a bit. It still felt uncomfortable and unusual on his lip. Reggie bit her lip and looked around. Twister blushed.

"Oh, and you can't drink orange juice. It'll burn. Trust me." she said, showing off her tongue ring. Otto laughed, he nearly feel off his seat. "What's so funny?"

"Twister!" Otto stumbled over to him and whispered in his ear. "You know what they say about a girl with a tongue ring." he grinned like an idiot. Twister did the little half smile that always marked him a trouble marker.

"Maldito mujeron." Sophia mumble.

"Oh my god..." Otto groaned. When asked what was wrong he answered, "I obviously hang around to many Spanish people because I just understood what she just said!" Twister laughed.

Ocean Shores has been more Hispanic-populated in the last few years. It would be rare not to hear a car blasting Bachata, or un mambo. When the Spanish Invasion began, the older citizens of Ocean Shores tried to set a limit to the number of real estate that could be sold or purchased or rented out each year. The legislature didn't go threw though. So, they built the Catholic school to purify the students of the Hispanics. But then, they got in there too. Now the white people are used to the loudness of Dominicans, the rudeness of Puerto Ricans, and the ignorance of Mexicans. It was practically part of Ocean Shores daily life.

------------

A/n: This chapter was for Ale.


	11. The Eleventh One

A/N: Enjoy.

-----------

"ChoChi!" explained Sophia into the phone. "Where are you? I'm waiting for you here." Twister wondered who ChoChi was while Sophia listened carefully into the phone. "Ok, but hurry up!"

"Who was it" Twister asked. Sophia gave him a weird look.

"Jessie." she answered.

"Since when did they call her ChoChi?" Sophia laughed.

"That's what they called her back in New York, she doesn't like it though, I just call her that to get on her nerves." she grinned. Twister smiled at her. He got an idea of who to ask to the dance.

-----------

"Guys, I'll be right back." Otto got up after having his face glued to his slide for a good 10 minutes.

"Where you going?" Twister asked. Twister was his best friend, but still Otto couldn't tell him the truth. It's not as if he was ashamed, if anything Otto wanted to shout his secret from the roof tops. But it wasn't the time.

"Oh, no where, I'll be right back." a white lie never hurt any one. Otto walked down his porch leaving every one as confused as he was.

----------

Reggie was nervous. Correction. She was a nervous wreck. Of course, she had a right to be. She was pregnant. But that wasn't really the problem. The problem was, she wasn't sure whether it was her boyfriend's baby, or his brother's.

She had quite a dilemma on her hands. If anything, she'll say it was Lars' but the fact that there was chance that it could be Twister's baby made her...

Uneasy. Nervous.

Correction;

A nervous wreck.

---------

Otto fiddled with his fingers. There he was. Sitting on the porch of the girl he loves. She doesn't know, no one ones. But today he was going to ask her. Maybe she felt the same way. No way, he saw how she looked at Twister. She obviously liked him. Otto stood up to walk away. As soon as he reached the bottom step, she opened the door.

"Otto? What are you doing here?" she asked him. She was in her house clothes. A large

T-shirt. It barely cover her butt.

"Hi, um, can we talk... Jessie?" he asked nervously. She smiled and opened the door wide for him.

---------

"I wonder where Otto is?" Twister asked.

"Twister! I have to talk to you." Reggie made the decision out of no where. He had to know. They did do something that night. And because of it, she was pregnant with a child who's father was still unknown.

----------

"Jessie..." he closed his eyes as she kissed his neck. "I wanted to talk to you." he put his hand on her face and rubbed his thumb on her rosy cheeks. She smiled at him.

"Talk then."

"Jessie, will you go to the Back To School Dance with me?" he asked, looking down, blushing.

"Why me?" Jessie asked, surprised. But he didn't answer, he just leaned in and kissed her gently...

"Who else would I ask... I love you Jessie."

------------

"What is it Reggie?" Twister asked. He watched Reggie stumble with her words until it came out.

"I'mpregnantandIdon'tknowwhetherit'syoursorLarsandI'mscaredandnervousandIwish-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I can hardly understand you. Did you say that... you're _pregnant? _Like with a baby?" he asked stupidly.

"What else would I be pregnant with Twister?" she laughed half-heartedly. "Twister, if it is yours, can you promise me that, that you'll let Lars believe it's his? Just be an uncle? Please?" she begged, tears in her eyes.

Twister stayed silent for a long minute, then he sighed. "I can't, if I know that I'm part of bringing a baby into this world, I would want to be in its life! I want to know if its my kid." he looked at her with disapproving eyes.

"Shut up, Twister! You had nothing to do with this baby. You were half drunk, and high. You didn't know what you were doing. It's Lars' baby no matter what. I'm not even sure which or you is the father..." she trailed off and wrapped her arms around her self. She never felt so confused in her life.

----------

Jessie stifled a gasp and bit her lip. Otto was looking down at her expectingly. She never knew. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know why though. She whispered,

"I love you too, Otto." she through his arms around his neck. Otto had never seen this side of her. That just goes to show him, no matter what a girl may seem on the out side, girls just want to be loved on the inside.

---------

Twister wrapped his arms around the crying form of Reggie.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok. I promise." Reggie cried into his neck. She cried for her father, for unborn baby, for Lars, for her deceased mother.

"Twister, what are you doing to my girlfriend?" Lars asked, storming into the living room. Twister backed away from Reggie with his arms raised.

"I was just-" he started, but Reggie interrupted him.

"Lars I- I'm pregnant." she laughed-smiled. "I'm pregnant..." she broke down in tears again. Lars pushed Twister out of the way and hugged his girlfriend. But Twister saw the look on his face. His eyes were wide, and his skin was pale. His words to Reggie were strong, but Twister could tell on the inside, he was that little boy again that just wanted to be guided and taken cared of.

Twister knew that because, he felt the same way.

-----------

A/N: ....


	12. The Twelveth One

A/N: Enjoy.

"Twister what happened?" Sophia asked when he stepped onto the porch. Sophia was alone, and she was obviously worried about Reggie. She probably heard Lars yelling.

"Noth-" Twister stopped himself and them spilled every thing. The party, the one night stand, Reggie's confession. It all came out so fast, Twister didn't even try to stop him self. He needed to talk to some one. He needed advice. He knew that the right thing to do was to let Lars have his kid, whether or not it was his. But Twister's heart told him different.

Sophia bit her lip. All her years in Catholic school taught to stay away from this. But, as if she cared about that now. She _was_ Dominican. "Poor Reggie..." she looked at the desperate look on Twister's face and looked away. "Twister, I think she's right. You weren't- you weren't in your right mind. Lars was. Lars knew what he was doing and you weren't... at a time that Reggie was willing to do anything with anyone. And-and if you _weren't_ that any one, then Reggie's problem would be a bit smaller because that other person wouldn't be her friend, and they wouldn't be her boyfriends' bother. That's why this is a... special case."

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Twisters' neck. She felt him wrap his long arms around her waist. She bit her lip again as his arms laid on her love handles. She had always been told that she had 'cute chichos', but with Twister she felt... nervous.

She took her face out of his neck. She had been breathing in his Axe for a good 5 minutes and she thought that if she didn't breath some fresh air, she would get high off it.

"Twister, I-" he cut her off with his lips. She brought a hand to his face and another was tangled in his thin hair. She felt him tighten his hold on her. Twister leaned forward to lay Sophia on the porch couch. His hands traveled up and down her sides, feeling all of her curves. He kissed Sophia's neck and she allowed him to slide his hands under her shirt.

---------

"Tell me when you feel uncomfortable." Otto whispered, sliding his hands under Jessie large shirt after she nodded. Otto glided his hands over her flat stomach and smiled. He kissed her again. Jessie put her hands behind her neck. She didn't know what else to do with them. With his finger tips, he pushed Jessie's back off the bed and un clasped her bra strap. Jessie gasp. But Otto smiled at her reassuringly and took his hands out of her shirt.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked her.

-----------

"Do you want to stop?" he asked her. Sophia considered her two options. She could keep making out with this incredibly gorgeous man, and risk getting caught. Or she could stop, and not get caught.

Or there was option number three. Taking him to her house.

------------

"No, I'm ok." Jessie whispered. Otto had done this before. His knew what he was doing. And by the stories the girls in the bathroom shared with her, he did it well too. But she felt so clueless. Her hands hung uselessly on his neck. She felt as if she should be doing something so she slide her hands under his shirt and...

--------

Took it off. She let her hands feel his chest, his abs, all the way down to the little triangle right above a boy's special spot. They made it to the her house with out problems. She offered and Twister wasn't one to refuse. On the way to her house, they had a bit of fun though. Fun. And lots of it.

----------

Jessie straddled Otto's stomach. She held his face with both of her hands and kissed him deeply. Mean while, Otto slide his hands up and down her back.

'_She's really skinny._' Otto thought to himself.

Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Both Otto and Jessie looked up, caught, red-faced, and shitting breaks.

"Open the door, hija." came the deep voice of a man.

---------

"Papi, is that you?" Sophia squeaked. Like she always did when she got caught doing something wrong. And it didn't help that Twister, who was on top of her, and kissing her neck, and lower and lower...

"Who else would it be?" he answered and laughed. "I'm going to fix the crack in your ceiling." he finished. Bianca was about to answer when Twister, unfortunately answered for her.

"Well, could you come back in like 10 minutes, I'm almost finished." Sophia gasped and closed her eyes as her father yelled for her to open the door. Reluctantly, she got up, pants-less, and walked to the door. Twister grinned and propped himself up on his elbow. Shirtless.

She didn't try to hide it. She threw open the door. It banged against the wall so her father saw every thing in her room. She miserable face told Twister that she had wished that he had shut up.

"You, get up." her father said sternly. Twister strutted over to him. When he got over to the door, he threw his arms around Sophia's waist and smirked. She groaned inwardly and shoved him off her.

_'My life is over, they're going to me to Boston. I'm going to be like Bianca. Never heard from again. I'm going to die.._.' Sophia thought. The three of them stood there for about 5minutes before her father spoke up.

"If you leave right now, and never come back again, then I'll forget you did this, young man. And you won't be punished. Just never speak to my daughter never again." Twister thought about his options. He wouldn't get in trouble, if he stayed away from Sophia. But she'll still get in trouble. Or he could still keep seeing her and get in trouble (which he really didn't care about). And she would still get in trouble. Twister didn't like to think, so he said the first answer that popped into his head at that moment.

"Sorry, no can do sir."

----------

A/N: ..........


	13. The Tirteenth One

A/N: Enjoy it.

----------

Otto looked over to the sleeping form of the girl next to him. she looked so... peaceful. but Otto couldn't stay next to her like this. It was just so tempting, after what they had Otto felt for his underwear on the floor, as soon as he found them, put them on and head for the door of her bedroom.

He explored around the house for a while, butt then he heard the front door creak open. Otto froze. the last thing he needed was her father murdering him on the spot. but teh voice that spoke out to him was a surprise. it was a young women's voice.

"Jessie! I'm home!" Otto his behind the island in the kitchen, sweating like a pig on a marathon. "Hey, Jess! Where are you?" Just then Jessie stumbled into the kitchen, beary-eyed and exhausted.

"Hey -cough- sis. What are you doing home so early?" She sat on one of the high chairs in the kitchen. Her voice was unsually high, and she was looking around nervously. Otto couldn't see any of them, but he could imagine the look on Jessie's at the moment.

"I thought we could have dinner together for once. But stop the bullshit, im not dad. Who's here? Twister agian?" Otto gasped and jumped up

"You've brought Twister over here?" Jessie smacked her forehead. Then Otto remebered. He was in his underwear. "Uhh..."

"Yeah, umm Otto I have. But not to... you know. We've never- I was a virgin before..."She looked at her sister, blushing. Otto wished that he had never spoke up. The way her sister looked at him... almost knowingly. It kinda freaked him out.

-----------

Twister ran out of Sophia's house in a hurry. He put on his shirt while turning the corner, with Sophia's father right on his heels. Then he thought back to what happened in her house...

_ lead then into te kitchen; after Sophia put on some clothes, and Twister some pants._

_"I understand how teenager hormones take over people sometimes, but that gives you no accuse to take advantage of my little girl. Now before I get the police involved-" but Twister cut him off._

_"__**I **__took advantage of her? Me? Sorry to burst your bubble, but you 'little girl' isn't exactly little any more. She practically __**seduced **__me!" He knew that he was strenthing the truth a bit, but he couldn't believe that this... this man was putting all the blame on him! Just as it takes two to tango, it deffiantaly takes two to fuck. And he told him just like that._

_"Twister!" Sophia had said horrified. The Mr. Ramos ran around the table and Twister jetted._

He really didn't know why he had said it. He surely ruined his chances with Sophia now, if shes' ever let out her house agian.

-------------

"Your sister is so... cool." Otto said. He was in Jessie's room, laying on her bed, eating a hotdog. He was sitting in his _girlfriends' _room. On his **girlfriends' **bed. Eating .... a hotdog. Jessie was sitting on the corner of the bed, looking at him eat. She never looked so vunerable. So _defenseless._ He smiled at her. Then her cocky grin came back on her face. Only it didn't look so cocky. It looked almost suductive, _sexy._ She took the plate from his hands and placed it on the table. she looked back at him, blinking innocently as she staddled his mid-section...

---------

A/N: Short chapter. Sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Enjoy it.

-----------

Reggie was looking down at the hands on her stomach. Lars was sitting behind her, with his hands around her waist, resting on her belly. They've been in the same position for the past half an hour. Both Reggie and Lars felt extremely guilty, but both for different reasons. The guilt resting on Reggie's shoulders was for the fact that she might not be carrying Lars' child.

But Lars was guilty because he ruined his girlfriends' future and life by getting her pregnant.

-----------

Otto held Jessie's hand as they walked down the street to the local ice cream parlor. Not many kids they knew went here, which meant they would have the privacy that needed. Neither or them knew why, but they didn't want people about their relationship, just yet.

"Your sister is really nice. How'd you end up with her? And not your dad… or mom…?"

Jessie sighed and began her story.

When she was born, her sister was 10 years old. But at that time, her parents were fighting a lot and one day when she was 2, her father just took her they moved in with his girlfriend. But soon enough, the state took her back, and made her move in with her mother. But she too, was deemed unable to care for children, and when she was 5 and her sister was 15, they were put into the foster care system. For three years they both wandered around helplessly from home to home. Fortunately, when Adriana turned 18, and was out of the system, the state let her take care of the 8 year old Jessie. But that didn't mean that the moving stopped. They kept moving around, sometimes within New York sometimes they wandered out of the state limits. But eventually, when Jessie was 13, they moved to Ocean Shores. And they stayed here ever since.

Otto listened intently. He had never wondered about Jessie's life before Ocean Shores. He knew that she had been in the system for a while. So was his closest friend, Twister. When Twister was 8 years old, his mother had to go to the hospital because Twisters' father had finally hit her hard enough to break, literally. The state investigated and took both Twister and Lars away for 9 months, enough time for his father to take counseling and enough time for his mother to recover.

But this is the first time he had ever heard her life story to this extent. Otto hadn't had an easy life either, having lost his mother at a young age, but he couldn't help but to feel sorry for Jessie. She's really had a hard life.

"Living with Adriana is better anyways," she continued shrugging, " she buys me every thing I need, even if theres no money. I have all the stuff that I have because she buys them all for me. I hardly pay for anything that's mine. And I have to thank her for that."

------------

Twister ran around the corner, and then down the main street. He was still shirtless, having left his shirt at Sophia's house in his rush to get out. He looked over his shoulder to see if Mr. Ramos was still on his heels. He wasn't. Twister stopped and heaved in and out. He put his hands on his knees and puked out everything in stomach. He didn't stop until he vomited white, pale slime and a passing bier asked if he was alright. He declined their offer for a ride to his house, and then walked the rest of the way to his house.

When Twister finally got home, he thought about what had happened at her house…

__

Mr. Ramos stepped up to Twister. He was close enough to smell the sweat on him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Twister stared at him, no fear in his eyes. "I said no can do sir. I kinda like your daughter, you know?" Her father stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know young man, you are lucky that I don't call the police. There has to be a law out there about taking advantage of young girls…" he said, trailing off.

Twister laughed. "I didn't take advantage of her. She practically begged me for it." Twister regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He looked over at Sophia, who was close to tears. And then back at her father, who's eyes had gone red from anger.

Then he made a run for it.

He laid on his bed. He needed to talk to some one. And he knew just the person to talk to.

------------

Otto walked home in pure bliss. He felt… happy. Really, really happy. He searched his pockets for his keys. When he couldn't find them, he sighed. He must have left them at Jessie's house.

Then he grinned. He was just bursting to tell some one about Jessie. And he knew exactly the person to tell.

-----------

"Ottoman!" Twister yelled. When the boys' curly head of hair didn't pop out of the window Twister kicked dirt and walked back around to the front of the house. He waited a few more minutes until he figured that his best friend wasn't going to pop out of any where. And maybe they weren't even best friends anymore. So much has changed that him and Otto barley talk, and when they do, its never about anything serious. They don't… sit down and just talk any more. Both of them, and maybe even every one, was always on the move to the next best thing.

----------

"Twister, dude!" Otto shouted up to the window with a picture of a half naked girl on it. Fully expecting for his pale friends' head to pop out, Otto was more than disappointed. He was hoping that talking to his… _best friend _would not only clear his head, but also strengthen their relationship. Over the last few years, people no longer saw them as one; Otto and Twister. But as separate, Otto and Twister. It made complete sense in Otto's head, even though Reggie thought he was crazy. And the worst part is, Otto didn't even know how Twister felt, and he had no way to find out. Boys don't talk about their feelings like that.

He looked down at his feet as he walked home. Then, right in the middle of his self-pity, some one bumped into him so hard, that he feel to the hard sidewalk floor.

--------------

"Hey! Watch where your going-" Twister looked down. And to his surprise, he looked down to an anger form of Otto Rocket. "Oh, sorry man." Twister held out his hand, and Otto's face softened. "I passed by your house."

Otto laughed. "And I passed by yours." They both walked in silence to no where in particular.

"Look, dude, I-" Otto stopped short because at the same time, Twister started with,

"Yo, Otto, I…" Twister sighed. "You first." Otto sat on the nearest bench, and stared telling Twister about Jessie. Everything.

-----------

Twister looked at Otto, gaping. Jessie… of al possible people!

"Whoa." Twister said. Otto nodded. Twister had already known about Jessie's childhood. And Otto didn't seem surprised when he did. Twister and Jessie always seemed close. Sometimes to close for Otto's comfort though.

"But quit stalling. What's the matter?" Otto said, leaning in.

Twister bit his lip, winced, and then began.

He told Otto about sleeping with Reggie, how Reggie got pregnant, and how she told him to just say it was Lars' child. Then how he confessed every thing to Sophia on his porch, and started kissing her. He didn't stop then, he explained to Otto what happened when they got to her house. While her father was home. He retold how he yelled at her father. And how he insulted Sophia. And then how he ran out, and threw up. And he didn't leave out how he felt for Sophia, and how he didn't want a serious relationship because girls are bitches, and they couldn't be trusted with a boys' heart.

----------

A/N: That's all for now.


	15. the Giggles did it

A/N: Enjoy.

------------

_Stoners Live_

_And Stoners die_

_But in the end,_

_We get high._

_So in life you don't succeed ?_

_Fuck it, and smoke some weed._

_----------_--------------

Twister leaned back, and laughed. Sam was telling then how his mother was transferring him into the local Catholic school. Because she didn't want him to get sucked into peer pressure and start hanging with the 'bad crowd'.

"What 'bad crowd'? We _are _the bad crowd. It doesn't get badder that stoners on skateboards." Otto laughed.

"Hey," Twister said, wagging a finger at Otto, "Speak for yourself. I'm no stoner…" Twister giggled, unable to complete his thought.

He, Otto and Sam were sitting in a circle, at Twisters house. Having fun with 'natural herbs' as Lars called it.

"Yeah, me neither." Sam coughed. "I just need… a breath of _fresh air _sometimes." he grinned, then started coughing up a lung again.

"You okay, Sam-man?" Twister stopped. Then began to laugh again. "Sam-man. You know, like… the Sand man!" Otto roared in laughter, Twister shook with racks of giggles, and Sam coughed-laughed along with them.

-----------------------

"I don't believe you!" Jessie yelled into the phone. Then she listened intently. "That asshole. But… you're not, you know, going away, are you?"

"No, but there's not way now that my parents are going to let me public school now. Ugh, and they said I might be able to go this year. This sucks, Jess." Sophia sighed. Jessie didn't speak for a while.

"Oh well, what can another year in that snotty Catholic school do to us?" Sophia giggled softly. The giggling soon turned to soft crying.

"I can't believe I was so fucking stupid. Ugh. I feel like an idiot." Jessie _tsk_-ed her tongue sympathetically.

Sophia's father called her mother and told her about what had happened, and now her parents were thinking about sending her to live with her mother in L.A. And it was all a certain boys' fault.

------------------------

"Da, da dum. Dum dum. Da da da daaaaaaaaaa." Twister said/sang as he cleaned his room. It was something odd, Twister cleaning his room. But for the first time of his life, he felt as if he had nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. There was skate boarding sure, or taking some cool photography in the local park, or simply hanging out with Otto. But he just… didn't _feel _like doing any of those things. He felt, oddly enough, like cleaning his room. God knows that he hasn't seen his bedroom floor in years. It's wooden. He has creaky wooden boards as his floor. Perfect hiding places in his opinion.

-----------------------

Jessie stomped and mumbled with each step to Otto's house. If there was one person in the world that could explain to her what the was going on, it was him.

She skipped every other step as she ran up the stairs. She heard laughter that was all to familiar. She kicked open the door to the basement/entertainment center. Otto's entertainment center was really something to admire. Raymundo wouldn't let Otto have a TV in his room, nor would he put a decent TV in the living room, so Otto worked and within a year he had enough money to start working on his 'baby. But on his 15th birthday, Twister gave him the biggest surprise all. He got a job a worked up enough money to by Otto a surround sound, and Jessie put in enough money to buy a smaller TV to accompany the bigger 52' inch. The look on Otto's face in the morning was reward enough for Twister.

"Otto Leonardo Rocket! I have a problem with a certain 'best friend' of yours-Ahhh!" as she was going down the stairs, a hand shot out and covered half of her face.

"Shhhh, Jessie-san." giggle. "Tis' is I. Otis… Otto I mean… I think." he giggled again and turned Jessie around to face him. Jessie curled her lip in disgust. But she knew that there was no way she was going to get Otto in this state. She walked away from her boyfriend, and sat on the soft wrap around couch that covered 2 or the four walls in the tiny basement. She sat there, trying to ignore her high boyfriend's hands as they made a grab towards her chest.

------------------------

Twister laid on his bed and thought about…things. Soon, he ran out of problems to think about, his own problems and other peoples', so he thought about everything he ever did on his bed. This bed, had an extremely dirty history. He had lost his virginity on this bed. He had token virginities on this bed. He came home drunk, and passed out on this bed. He fucked, cried, got high, pissed on, bleed on, spit on, and so much more, on this bed.

He never thought about it before.

But now he was disgusted.

He got up and walked around. He ran a hand through his hair and threw up in his trash. After getting rid of his lunch, he checked his phone. He needed to talk to Sophia. But she was away.

- [ u n a v a l i a b l e ].

But yuhh kan ( lv wun ] if yuh like =)

The one moment having her aim in his phone would have been useful, she was away. B-e-a-utiful.

------------------------

Reggie listened to Otto and Jessie in the basement. Everything they said was heard clearly from the kitchen. Her brother was a dipstick. He couldn't realize what he had right in front of him. The boys always called Jessie an 'unbaggable'. You just couldn't have her. She was just off-limits for some reason. God knows why. Reggie was off limits for some time. Until came Lars.

Reggie sank down to her knees. What was she going to do. She was 16, pregnant, and confused. But at least she wasn't the only one in Ocean Shores having a baby…

------------------------

_That tree looks nice…_ Twister put the camera to his eye and _snap, _took a picture of a tree, with white flowers on it so it looked like… a white tree. Like it have white leaves, instead of all of the trees around it. His head snapped around when he head come ruffling behind him. No one ever goes to this park any more. At least not in the summer.

------------------------

Sophia stared at him as he carefully snapped a picture of a lone tree. A white tree surrounded by tree Ever Leaves. He looked so purely innocent in his element. If some one were to tell her right now, that this boy ruined her life, she wouldn't have believed them. She tried to take a step forward, but the silence proved to make any little noise louder, and Twister turned to see her.

------------------------

"Hi." _fucking loser… _Twister thought as soon as the word left his mouth. Sophia smiled. Twister dropped his hand, so the camera was at his side. Sophia walked closer to him, and pointed at the tree behind him.

"Its pretty, isn't it? Right in the middle of the clearing…" she coughed, and looked up at Twister.

"Yeah, it is. Why don't you… stand by it. And I'll take a picture of you, next to the, um, tree." Twister showed her his camera, like she hadn't see it before. Sophia smiled and walked over to the white tree.

"Like this?" she tried. She stood next to it, hugging its' waist, and smiled. Twister nodded. He zoomed up closer, and got her whole body. She was lending against the tree, with on foot sticking up in the air. She walked back over too him.

"How does it look? Let me see." she giggled. _Giggled. _He wouldn't show her. He just reassured her saying 'it's beautiful, it's beautiful'. And she just giggled. Just giggled.

Then he kissed her. It was just that _damn giggling. _She didn't pull back. She leaned in, deepening the kiss. And like the battery, it just kept going, and going, and going…

------------------------

"Gone!" Otto hooted in laughter. Him and Jessie had been watching baseball reruns all afternoon. Well, you cant really say watching. Jessie just sat there, and Otto just shouted whenever there was a homerun. Jessie knew that it wouldn't last long. Soon Otto would-

"Jesus, Otto, you could have passed out over there!" she grunted as her boyfriend smothered her with his hair-er, mane more like. Jessie slipped out from underneath him, and sighed, looking at her boyfriend. Maybe it was time to rethink this whole 'relationship' thing. Otto wasn't the boyfriend, one girl, type of guy. In Jessie's heart, she was in love with him, she wanted to marry him, and start her life with him. But Otto, wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready for the responsibility. She knew that he liked her, maybe even more than liked her. But he didn't love her like she loves him. He and Twister, were both of the same kind. They're simply just to stupid to keep up with a relationship, and she was prepared for the heartbreak Otto was going to bring her. Or so she thought.

------------------------

"That was wonderful." Twister said. Sophia smiled at him. And instead of saying what he thought she was going to say, she said-

"I'm moving." Twister stared at her like she grew a third eye. She sighed. "My father wants to send me to LA, with my mom. To live with her. Well, no yet maybe, he's thinking about it."

"But-but he cant! We just… you know." they were still at the park, still near the white tree. But just… slightly more naked. Sophia sighed, and kissed him, on the nose. He smiled.

"I know. And I glad we did, but theres no arguing with my father. If he wants to send me, then me will. And I know I told you about my mom, so I'll just have to handle her. That's if I go. He still hasn't decided, my father." she snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his neck.

"Well, if you do go, then I want some pictures…" Twister smiled, and leaned for his camera. Sophia giggled, again, and pushed the camera away, covering herself.

"No! I'm not… decent…" Twister shook his head and got a few snaps. He held the camera out of her reach when she made a grab for it.

"Sorry, these are for my eyes only." he kissed on the forehead, and handed her, her clothes. They dressed in silence, each simply enjoying the others presence.

------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it.


End file.
